24 września 1988
8:10 Tydzień na działce 8:40 Piłkarska kadra czeka 8:55 Program dnia 9:00 DT - Wiadomości 9:10 Studio olimpijskie - Seul '88 16:35 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 16:45 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń dla honorowych krwiodawców 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 70 - widowisko publicystyczne 18:30 Butik - program Grażyny Szcześniak 19:00 Dobranoc: Zabawy Bolka i Lolka 19:10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Formy ekspozycji 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:00 Sobotni seans filmowy: "Śmierć z komputera" - film fab. prod. francuskiej, 1976 21:25 Tydzień w polityce 21:35 Szaleństwa Maxa - film prod. francuskiej 21:45 Studio olimpijskie - Seul '88 23:45 DT - Wiadomości 23:50 Kino sensacji: "Od siedmiu wzwyż" - film fab. prod. USA, 1973 1:55 Studio olimpijskie - Seul '88 5:00 Program na jutro 11:55 Trzy godziny z Telewizją Katowice 14:55 Powitanie 15:00 Małe kino: "Sceny aleksandryjskie" - film dok. Kazimierza Błahija 15:40 5-10-15 - magazyn dla dzieci i młodzieży 17:10 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 17:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Studio olimpijskie - Seul '88 21:00 Program rozrywkowy Lato na wizji 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 "Zmienne losy kapitana Lancastera i Chubbie Miller" (4) - serial angielski 22:30 Wieczorne Wiadomości thumb|left 6.30 Olympic Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News 9.05 Olympic Grandstand 17.00 News 17.10 Regional New/Sport 17.15 The Flying Doctors 18.00 The Noel Edmonds Saturday Roadshow 18.45 Allo, Allo! 19.10 Bob's Full House 19.45 The Russ Abbot Show 20.15 All Creatures Great and Small 21.05 News, Sport, Weather 21.20 The Mean Season 23.00 The Odd Couple 23.25 Olympic Grandstand thumb|left 6.25 Open University: 6.25 Instruments Under Wraps 6.50 Talking Turtle: Computers in the Classroom 7.40 Mechanical Design in Lifts 8.05 Warfare and Welfare 8.30 Geology: Britain Before Man 8.55 Physics of White Dwarf Stars 9.20 Budgeting for Europe's Jobless 9.45 Biology, Brain and Behaviour 10.10 The Novel and Television (2) 10.35 The Piazza della Signoria 11.00 Attitudes - the Second Handicap 11.25 Music: Instrumentation 11.50 Education: Open Skies, Grass Roots (2) 12.15 Maths: Energy Through the Window 12.40 The Hole Design Story 13.05 The Changing Countryside 13.30 Modern Art: Duchamp 13.55 Oil - Where from Next? 14.20 Introductory Electronics 14.45 Head Start: Children of the Dream 15.10 Network East 15.50 Saturday Cinema: The Four Feathers 17.40 Television and Number 10 18.40 NewsView 19.20 Leonard Bernstein's 70 Birthday Gala 21.05 Rhytms of the World 22:15 The Film Club: Bike Boys 23.35 The Loveless thumb|left 06.00 Olympia Live 10.00 heute 10.05 Sommer in Lesmona 11.50 Presseschau 11.55 - 12.05 heute 12.05 Lokales Programm 15.20 Formel Eins 16.05 Neues vom Kleidermarkt 17.00 Schenk mir eine Tafel Schokolade 17.25 Regionalprogramme 17.30 Sportschau 17.55 Tagesschau 18.00 Olympia-Magazin 19.50 Regionalprogramme 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Die Männer vom K 3 21.45 Ziehung der Lottozahlen 21.50 Tagesschau 22.00 Das Wort zum Sonntag 22.05 Tag des Deutschen Schlagers 23.50 Augen der Angst 01.25 Tagesschau 01.30 - 01.40 Nachtgedanken thumb|left 09.30 Programmvorschau 10.00 heute 10.05 Sommer in Lesmona 11.50 Presseschau 11.55 - 12.05 heute 12.10 Nachbarn in Europa 13.40 Diese Woche 14.00 Das Jahr des Schäfers 14.30 Wir stellen uns 15.10 Tandem 16.05 Kiebitz 16.30 Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank 17.00 heute 17.10 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens 18.10 Länderspiegel 18.57 Programm-Service 19.00 heute 19.30 Jakob und Adele 20.15 Mädchen in Uniform 21.45 Anschließend: Gewinnzahlen vom Wochenende 21.50 Ryans Tochter 00.55 heute 01.00 - 15.00 Olympia Live - 9. tag 06.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT.1 09.00 SAT.1 - Blick 09.05 SAT.1 - Teleshop 09.35 Scooby Doo Show 10.00 SAT.1 - Blick 10.05 Love Boat 11.00 SAT.1 - Blick 11.05 Da hast du noch mal Schwein gehabt 12.30 Die Teufelsbrigade 14.10 Scooby Doo Show 14.35 Die Bären sind los 15.05 Love-Boat 16.00 SAT.1 - Teleshop 16.25 Chicago Teddybär & Co. 16.50 Sheriff Cade 17.35 SAT.1 - Blick 17.45 Programmvorschau 17.50 Die Schnüffler 18.45 SAT.1 - Blick 19.00 Programmvorschau 19.10 Hardcastle & McCormick 20.00 SAT. 1 - Blick 20.10 Kampfgeschwader Kobra 22.05 SAT.1 - Blick 22.10 b/w Die Unbestechlichen 23.00 SAT.1 - Blick 23.10 Die Unschuldigen mit den schmutzigen Händen 01.10 - 01.15 Programmvorschau thumb|left 06.00 - 10.00 Guten Morgen Deutschland 10.00 Pause Programm 15.55 Heute bei uns 16.00 Die Welt der Schnorchel 16.30 Mega 17.05 Kleine Alltagsgeschichten 17.20 Unglaubliche Geschichten 17.55 Einfach tierisch 18.35 RTL-Spiel 18.45 Anpfiff 19.40 RTL Aktuell 19.55 Zwei tolle Käfer räumen auf 21.35 Alles nichts oder!? 22.30 Frau Wirtin treibt es jetzt noch toller 00.00 - 00.10 Wetter / Betthupferl thumb|left 4.30 120 minut - pr. inf.-muz. 6.35 "Dlaczego a po co - pr. dla dzieci 7.00 "Dla wszystkich i dla każdego" - mag. konsumenta 7.30 "Dzień propagandzisty" - pr. publ. 8.00 Koncert piosenki radzieckiej 8.30 "W świecie zwierząt" - pr. prowadzi N. Drozdow 9.30 "Piosenka '88" 9.45 Panorama międzynarodowa 10.45 Przejście na czas zimowy 10.55 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: gimnastyka sportowa, lekka atletyka 14.30 Wiadomości 14.35 "Zakochani'" - film fab. prod. radz. 15.55 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: lekka atletyka, kolarstwo 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Reflektor przebudowy - pr. publ. 19.50 Igrzvska Olimpijskie: pływanie, kolarstwo. podnoszenie ciężarów 23.15 "Kapitan Pielgrzyma" - film fab. 0.45 Wiadomości 0.50 "Mistrz" - pr. o twórczości A. Wozniesieńskiego Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku